


hot rewards

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football - Fandom, La Liga - Fandom
Genre: FC Barcelona, Football, La Liga, M/M, camp nou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis thanks Neymar for the assist of his goal, with a hot reward then something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neymar had his back against pressed against his locker while his team mate and friend was on his knees with Neymar's cock in his mouth. Neymar loved the feeling of the Chileans on hot we mouth on his cock but all he could think about was bending Alexis over the bench and fucking him into next week.. this was too much.

“Ahh Alexis” The Chilean did nothing but look up and resume with his sucking.   
“Alexis listen to me”   
“mmm”   
“ALEXIS” This time he pulled of his mouth and locked up at him team mate.  
“what? Let me thank you”   
“Then let me fuck you”   
“huh really?”  
“Only if you want to Alexis... I would never force you”   
Alexis smiled “I thought you would never ask”   
Neymar smiled at him in return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Neymar had Alexis bent over the number 11 stand (his number of course).

“Alex do you have any lube?”  
Alexis frowned “Do I look like the sort of person who would bring lube to a game?”   
Neymar giggled “no, looks like I’m taking you dry then”   
Alexis groaned “whatever, be careful” 

Neymar sucked on his fingers and slowly brought it to Alexis' hole, and pushed it in as gently as he could. Alexis squeezed his eyes tight shut as Neymar slowly pushed his finger in and out loosening Alexis as much as possible then adding a second digit repeating the earlier motions ignoring Alexis' pained moans added a 3rd finger. 

Neymar spat on his cock and gave it a few firm strokes then lined himself up with Alexis who was now eagerly waiting 

“you ready Alexis?”  
“Yes, just get the fuck on with it”   
Neymar giggled “Bossy bottom”   
Alexis rolled his eyes

Neymar roughly pushed unexpectedly drawing a loud moan from Alexis. Neymar pushed into him as deep as possible, giving Alexis little time to adjust before pulling out and roughly shoving back in this time catching his prostate. Alexis moaned loudly. Neymar thrust in extra hard and put his hand on Alexis' mouth “shut up someone will hear us” Neymar then gripped Alexis' hips and thrust rough quick thrusts into his team mate hitting his prostate with every thrust, he could feel Alexis was near the edge and grabbed his cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Alexis was the first one to let go and came all over himself. Neymar managed a couple of rough deep thrusts and then quickly spilled his seed into Alexis. 

“ouch get off me you idiot” Neymar opened his eyes and realised he was squashing Alexis into the stand in front of him.

“sorry Alex” Neymar pulled himself to his feet and and offered Alexis his hand. Alexis took it and pulled himself up on to shaky legs.

“you are good Neymar” Alexis smiled at him.  
“so i've been told” he giggled

The two of them began to pick up the clothing they through around what seemed like hours ago.  
“Neymar you seen my shirt?”   
“No, I don't think you had it on”  
“shit, looks like i'm driving home shirtless..”  
“Neymar giggled, both of them quickly got dressed (minus Alexis' shirt) and headed for the door.  
“Hey Neymar?”  
“yeah” he said turning to Alexis, Who had pulled him into a hot wet kiss, Neymar parted his mouth so Alexis could slip in his tongue, the two were playing a battle of dominance when the door of the training slammed shut.. both of them quickly jumped apart and looked round.

“I saw it all” Jordi Alba smiled   
“uhmm” Alexis and Neymar quickly glanced at each other  
“Shit i'm sorry Jordi I was supposed to drive you home” Alexis shot an apologetic glance at him.  
“yes I’ve been waiting by your care for ages”  
Neymar dared to look up “Will you tell anyone?”  
“That depends”   
“depends on what?” Alexis groaned   
Jordi glanced over at Neymar “don't worry I won't tell anyone about you, you can go”   
“ermm Alex?”   
Alexis sighed “it's ok Neymar just go”   
Neymar picked up his bag and quickly exited the room, as soon as the door slammed shut Jordi put his hand on Alexis shoulder and looked him in the eye  
“Alex?”  
“yeah?”  
“I won't tell anyone if you give me a hot blow job like that”  
Alexis dropped to his knees “okay”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all those who asked for a second part. Thank you all for your interest.

Alexis dropped down into his knees and helped Jordi out of his fabric tent of his boxers and shorts. Jordi was all ready hard from watching him and Neymar only seconds before and the head dripped with pre-cum. 

Alexis took the hard cock into his hand and gave the throbbing member a few light jerks then took the head into his mouth. Mats swirled his tongue around and pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit and gobbed up every drop of pre cum that had bubbled up to the surface. 

Jordi groaned once the tip had cleared and Alexis sucked him further down into his throat until the head bumped at the back of him. Alexis gagged slightly and forced himself to breath through his nose as the large cock cut off his breathing supply. 

Alexis moaned around the large member in his throat and started to fondle the Spaniards balls and only then did he start to move his mouth. Alexis drew his mouth up slowly, only to take him back into his mouth. Speeding up with every thrust until he rapidly bobbed his head up and down the shaft shaft, coating him in spit and saliva. 

Jordi groaned and gripped a handful of the Chileans hair and started to buck up his hips in time with the slightly older man's mouth. Once Jordi's orgasm approached the more desperate and needy he became. Jordi gripped the handful of hair so tight the Chileans eyes started to water from the force it. Jordi roughly thrust into his mouth with so much force Aleixs started to gasp and gag around the member.

Jordi flipped his head back and started to moan as he thrust into the older man with his all might. Soon enough the tell tale feeling of his orgasm started to build up in the pit of his stomach and his balls started to become heavier from the liquid filling them. Soon enough it all became too much for Jordi and he came hard into the older man's throat. 

Alexis gasped as the liquid filled his throat. The load caught him by surprise but he managed to swallow the thick load easily. Jordi continued to thrust into his throat until each drop of release left his cock and his limp cock slipped out of the older man's throat. 

Jordi leaned against his locker until his breathing turned into a some what normal rate. Once the air filled his lung, he reached down and helped Alexis back onto his feet. 

“How about that lift home now?”


End file.
